The Cullen Institution
by kitacullen89
Summary: Isabella Swan's parents being devout christians are sending her to a mental institution to have her assessed by doctors wonder who they could be set in 1920's 1st etempt at writing
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"daddy no you can't do this i am not crazy please" i cried softly  
>"i am sorry Isabella but i cannot have you running around the streets at night with that boy doing god knows what we never brought you up this way we have to send you away to see what went wrong" my dad Charlie said sternly an this is all because i was caught at a speak easy by none other than the good police commissioner daddy swan yes maybe i shouldn't of been there in the first place but my best friend Jacob told me i would be fine only to ditch me when the raid happened.<p>

daddy dearest was not happy to find is baby girl swinging to unholy music and drinking devil juice but hey it's just my luck now he and my mother have decided to send me to a mental institution to have me assess by doctors like i am some crazy person i swear on the good book as soon as i am out of that place i am leaving this town and i am going to go to the big apple or maybe the Windy City leave this holy is thou life behind.

"now come Isabella be the daughter we raised you to be and obey your father it is only for a couple of weeks darling then we will have our loving obedient daughter back an not this Harlet you have become" my mother renee well lets just say she is to fish short of a bucket if i am crazy we will all know were i get it from now don't get me wrong i love my mother but she is crazzzy everything she does is in the name of The Lord if she sneezes god wanted her to if she trips thats gods wrath upon her.

"no daddy i will not go there is nothing wrong with me get with the times"  
>"i do not care you are my daughter you shall do as you are told now get in that motor vehicle right this minute young lady what would his lord say seeing you right now".<p>

so here i am of to the nut house this should be great fun pfffft.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

as we drove up to the gates of the nut house it hit me they are actually sending me here i really didn't think they would more fool me hey

"Isabella we will be pulling in soon please dont make a scene"

"yes mother"

i scowl at the back of her perfectly pinned up head

"ahh there's doctor Cullen coming to greet us what a gentlemen"

ha yes seriously mother a perfect gentlemen who wants to pick and poke at my brain oh how i wish i could run right out them gate

"don't even think about it Isabella" is my dad a mind reader or something

"now come along and meet the good doctor an behave" he whispers

"hello you must be mr an mrs swan so that makes you Isabella welcome to the cullen institute" more like welcome to hell

" I am doctor carlisle Cullen i am the head doctor here" try head examiner hehe get it head doctor head examiner maybe i do need a lil check up man this doc is sexxxy though

"Isabella Isabella pay attention" Ouch mother pinch much

"we'll as i was saying i shall take your parents to my office to have a little chat why dont you go with emmet here he will show you to your room" whoa he is huge i may just be a little bit good talk about grizzly bear

"hey there short stuff the names emmett am the main man in this place nice to meet ye Isabella right" he gafaws surely he should be a patient and not work here sheesh am that scared he might crush me so i just nod and put my head down

"now emmett why don't you show miss swan her room

"righty ho doc" emmet picks my bag up and leads the way as we get to my room i cant believe my eyes alls i have is two draws a sink and a bed while the walls are a dirty white ughhhh kill me now i want my own room back

"yeah its not much but its all your allowed now lets take you to get your things checked" we walk down a narrow corridor till we get to the nurses station i guess it is just a small office with a glass window

"why don't you stand here while i go in there and check you can even watch me through that window if you don't trust me" he winks after checking all my things he takes me down another small corridor and knocks on a big wooden door

"come in" ahh doc cullens office we walk in and my parents are sitting there putting on a good show my mother is leaning against father weeping into her hankerchief while he is consoling her pffft and the award goes to

"Isabella as i was just explaining to your parents you will be doing a 12 month assessment course you will have different doctors for different procedure's you will be meeting them tomorrow if you would like a moment with your parents we shall give you a minute" the good doc and emmett walk out and close the door over

"please there is nothing wrong with me please just take me home with you i promise i will be good no more speak easys i will stay in school i will do anything daddy just please dont leave me here" i clinge on to my father crying

"Isabella this is for your own good we want our little girl back the good girl we had not this heathen you have become" he removes my arms from around him and steps back "please mother please i can not stay here I dont belong here"

she just ignores me and keeps weeping into her hankerchief emmet and dr cullen walk back into the room

"NOOO NOOO PLEASEEE YOU CANT DO THIS THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME PLEASEEE DADDDY NOOO" i run to my father but i am held back by 2 big strong arms "Isabella calm down we shall see you in 12 months" they get up and walk out "NOOOOOO PLEAASEEE TAKE ME WITH YOU" i struggle against emmett a hold kicking and screaming until i feel a sharp pinch i start to feel dizzy then everything goes black

**...….…... **

i wake up in the room emmett shown me earlier but i cant move i now realize i am strapped down by my arms and legs

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" the door slams open and emmet and another person i have never seen before runs in

"Isabella Isabella listen to me calm down or i cant untie you" so i do as he says take a few deep breathes and calm myself

"thats my girl there we go this is micheal he is the other orderly" mike just looks at me and nods will emmett is untying my arms micheal is doing my legs

"the doc wants to see you" emmett grins whoopy does he want to stick more needles in me pffft we get to doctor cullens office and walk in

"hey doc you wanted to see Isabella" ahhh yes please take a seat will you Isabella" sir yes sir

"now bella that little performance you put on earlier will not be tolerated here "

of all the

"now before you use tha mouth of yours we have a few rules you WILL follow or be put into isolation" huh what happened to the good ole friendly doc

"here are your rules read them carefully"

**THE CULLEN INSTITUTE RULES**

** #1 patients shall obey ever command of the staff**

** #2 patients will take all medications given and supervised doing so **

**#3 patients shall go to each and every appointment/meeting that has been scheduled for them **

**#4 patients shall not antagonise other patients**

**#5 patients will be accompanied each day all day by assigned person/persons**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME NO WAY WILL I FOLLOW THESE STUPID RULES"

oops said that a little to loud dr cullen glares at me

"you will follow these Isabella you can make things easier for you and all around you or get comfortable in isolation your choice"

"no no i will not i shouldn't even be here there is fuck all wrong with me i dont belong in this nut house"

"LANGUAGE miss swan with that outburst you are contradicting your statement" gulp "Now lets get back to why i wanted to see you shall we here is you schedule if you have any questions please ask

**NAME: Isabella M Swan**

**BIRTHPLACE: forks Washington **

**DOB:13/9/88 **

**FATHER: Charles E Swan **

**OCCUPATION:police commissioner **

**MOTHER: Renee Swan Nee higgingbothom**

** OCCUPATION: home maker**

** schedule **

**Monday: brain assessment with dr Cullen and dr masen **

**Tuesday:therapy with dr Whitlock**

** Wednesday: outdoor activity with nurse Brandon **

**thursday: one to one with dr mason **

**Friday: brain assessment with dr Cullen and dr mason**

** Saturday: patient meeting with dr platt**

** Sunday: activity with nurse hale**

hmmm well doesn't seem too bad bring it on i will show them there's nothing wrong with me.

**_…..._**

"Isabella come on wake up time for breakfast and your meds" ughh seriously its too early who's the Blondie

"hello i am nurse Rosalie i dispense the medication and you will also be doing some activity's with me now hurry along dr cullen wants a word after you have eaten" okay err right so should i just follow her

"come now girl we haven't got all day" sheesh what is it with the people in this place i going to get whiplash with the mood changes i follow nurse Rosalie to a small canteen looking round i see the other patients here and oh my gosh i defiantly don't belong in this place after eating what they call food i am summoned to his lord ships office

" doctor cullen Isabella swan to see you"

"thank you dear you may go back to your duties" and just like that Rosalie is dismissed

"now Isabella did you have a think about our little discussion yesterday" all i do is scowl at the floor

"very well then so be it come with me" uh oh he didn't sound to pleased

"i haven't got all day Isabella we are going to a very special place " after going down so many corridors and stair ways we stop at a large metal door

" wha whats in there" i cant even talk properly now i think i know where he's going with this

"that my dear Isabella is 1 of the many isolation rooms but this one is special want to know why" i cant move i am stuck to my spot

"this is special Isabella because this one has its very own electro convulsive therapy machine for the patients who defy at every turn would you like a try because it can be arranged"

ok i am scared really scared now i don't know what to do so i do the 1st thing that comes to mind the mouth

"oh please there is nothing wrong with me you don't scare me an i wont be following any daft rules you have placed upon this god forsaken place"

oh bugger i have no filter next thing i know dr Cullen throws me into the darkened out room and slams door before i have time to even blink

" NO PLEASE PLEASE I AM SORRY I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY JUST LET ME OUTTTT PLEASE I AM SORRY " i bang and bang against the door dr Cullen opens the door and i run as fast as i can out of it

" thats better miss swan so we won't have any problems from here on out "

" no sir"

"very good lets get on with our day then shall we" dr Cullen leads us back the way we came and into a different part of the hospital

"you will be meeting the rest of the staff in a moment Isabella after you" he holds a door open to a small room with 2 couches and a chair

" this is the staffs quarter this will be the first and last time you will ever be aloud to enter here" sitting round the room are a few people emmet nurse Rosalie and Micheal are among those who are here

"hey there Isabella has the doc came to introduce you to the rest of the riff Taff " god i will never get used to emmett dr Cullen then turns to me

"Isabella this is dr jasper Whitlock he will be your psychiatrist" a tall blonde haired man walks over to us

"hello there miss swan glad to meet you"

"next to him is nurse alice Brandon" he points to a tiny little women who practically skips over to us

"hi Isabella i am alice i cannot wait to get to know you"

"next we have dr platt" a petite lady probably mid forties comes over and shakes my hand

" hello dear very nice to meet you"

"and lastly we have dr mason he will be you chaperone for the duration of your stay if you can't find me he is the next best thing"

ohhh i thing my ovaries have just burst this man is absolutely gorgeous bronze hair combed to the side and don't get me started on them eyes swoon emerald green eyes i could look into all day i have hit the jackpot having him as my chaperone "hello i am Edward Mason Isabella right"

all i can do is nod

" well Isabella that is everyone who you will be with during your stay Edward why don't you show miss swan to her room"

so thats what he does but all i can do all the way there is stir at the floor "we'll Isabella here we are i shall see you in the morning after breakfast ok" nod nod nod what is happening to me

"well goodnight"

"Good night dr mason" is all i can whisper

well this is going to be good after all with that piece of man keeping me sane ha get it

**_REVIEWS PLEASE XX_**


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to put my storys up for adoption i just havent got the time anymore and wouldnt want to see my storys just sit there unfinished pm me if you are interested in adopting them


End file.
